hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Ruka Suirenji
|seiyuu = Haruka Yamazaki|status = Alive}} is a dance idol and an amateur mangaka. She is a friend of Chiharu and is one of the few girls who kissed Hayate. Appearance Ruka has shoulder length light blue hair and has red eyes. As an idol, she wears various stage dresses and costumes while performing in her concert tour. While not working, she is often seen wearing various one piece dresses or modern clothing. Background and Personality According to Chiharu, Ruka has a similar past to Hayate, both having been abandoned with a large amount of debt; 150,281,000 yen for Ruka's case. She aspires to be a professional mangaka. Ruka has a determined and hardworking personality which is shown when she insisted on returning for work despite her injuries and when she told Chiharu that she would take care of her own bad luck. It is revealed that her parents used to run a talent agency long ago where she had training in singing and dancing from a young age. The reason her parents had to abandon the talent agency was because they were too trusting and were cheated and as a result, they are left with a debt of 150,281,000 yen. Due to this, they were so afraid of facing Ruka ever again and ended up on a decision to leave her with the debt. Story Ruka first appeared at the final day of the Golden Week when Chiharu attended a doujinshi convention. She was actually the one who sold Chiharu a doujinshi for 300 yen. Although, it was not yet clear at this point who it was as she was wearing a disguise and her face was never fully shown. Ruka's name was first mentioned in Chapter 268 by Nagi but it was simply implied to be her name and this event is actually just a preview of the events to come. She makes another short appearance where she was shown holding an IOU of 150,281,000 yen. Mangaka Arc She truly enters the story when she appeared at the doujinshi convention Chiharu and Nagi were attending. She is told by her manager, Atsumari, that her belongings have been placed inside her locker. After getting to the lockers, Ruka changed into a costume and entered the convention hall. She overheard Nagi telling Chiharu that seven copies of her doujinshi have been sold so far. She then sees a member of Circle Maizumi put down her work and is taken aback when Nagi defended it vigorously. Ruka Arc Ruka is then seen at the warehouse where Hayate was fighting a robot summoned by Yozora. Presumably, she was trying to find a place to hide her costume. In the chaos, she was injured by metal pipes falling onto her. When Hayate attempted to bring her to a hospital, she refused, and thanked him for being concerned for her. However, when she was about to leave, she was struck with another wave of pain and fell to the ground. By then, she was called by an unknown person through her phone who was inquiring about her whereabouts. When Hayate tried to prevent her from going back, she silenced him by putting her hand on his mouth. After that, she tried to leave again, but collapsed another time. Hayate agreed to carry her to her destination and she passed him a slip of paper with directions on it. Hayate carried her to the destination, passing the cosplay grounds where she mistakenly assumed Hayate is a girl. When they reached their destination, Ruka revealed to Hayate that she was in fact an idol. She gave him a backstage pass and asked him to follow her to the changing room. As she was finding clothes for Hayate, Atsumari burst in and asked who Hayate was. Ruka responded by saying that she (still believing Hayate is a girl) is her relative, who wants to be an idol and will be following her and helping out for the day. Later, Ruka appeared in front of a large audience, including Nagi and Chiharu. It is then that her name is officially revealed as Ruka Suirenji. When she went backstage to quickly change costumes, she undressed in front of Hayate, much to his embarrassment. She then voiced her gratitude to him for helping her out and kissed him on the cheek, all the while still assuming that Hayate is a girl. Later on in the concert, Yozora's robot who happened to have been kicked by Hayate, had went berserk and was dragged into the stage by the backstage staff who mistook it for one of the mascots who will participate in the dance for the last song. The robot eventually went out of control and started attacking the other mascots. Due to this, Hayate was then forced to get rid of it and he did so by doing a flying kick on it. However, the attack done by the robot had drawn the attention of the audience. Ruka, sensing that something needed to be done, did a spectacular back flip before singing one last song and she successfully drew the audiences' attention back to her. Thus, the concert ended in a wave of enthusiasm from the fans. However, Ruka fainted right after leaving the stage because of the pain from her injuries and her stunts in the concert. She was then sent to the hospital and when she woke up, Hayate had already left. Looking at the night sky from her bed in the hospital, Ruka realized that she hasn't asked for Hayate's name yet. Violet Mansion Arc After a few chapters, Ruka re-appears when suddenly she comes to visit Chiharu and to her surprise, she finds Hermione Hayate and jumps at him which led to them both fallling on the floor. Ruka then proceeded to questioning Hayate why he left her but was disrupted by a phone call from Chiharu saying she will be late. Therefore, Ruka decides to repay Hayate for saving her and is willing to have Hayate ask for anything he wants but nothing too expensive. Therefore, Hayate asks for a song as he thinks her voice is beautiful. Ruka, on a side note, mentions that Hayate's favor is so easy then she started singing a song for him and was about to become good friends. However, this moment was disrupted by Maria who suddenly appears and breaks the scene, then Ruka's manager called for her through the phone which forces Ruka to leave. That night, Ruka returned to the Violet Mansion after her work, just when Hayate was about to change back to his butler uniform. To their surpise, Ruka arrives then befriends Nagi and afterwards, Nagi goes to inform Chiharu that Ruka has arrived. After learning Hayates true name, (which she finds as a commanding good name even if she believes he is a girl) Ruka tells Hayate that if he was a guy she would have already fallen in love with him then embraces him, much to the irritation of Hinagiku, Athena, and Maria who were all watching nearby . Later on, Ruka invites Hayate over to her apartment with Hinagiku so they could give their opinions on her manga and to help improve it. Afterwards, when Hayate and Hinagiku has already left, Ruka feels a strong pain and collapsed on the floor from being overworked. She was found near her room's door by Hayate who came back to tell her the truth that he is a male. She awakes in a hospital after overhearing Atsumari suggesting that a health manager be brought in for Ruka's sake. Ruka asks Hayate to be her health manager as she is her relative and she can continue to work on her doujinshi. Hayate then agrees to take care of her from now on. Back at Ruka's home, Hayate prepared a meal for her which to her surprise, the food was delicious. This made her question Hayate regarding the reason why he is doing this for her. Hayate then replies "because I care about you, Ruka-san" which made her blush. The next few days, Hayate prepared another batch of breakfast for her. Early in the morning, Ruka decides to thank Hayate by catching up to him by the time he drops by for the food. However, she caught Hayate wearing a butler uniform which leaves her confused. On her day off, she decided to go to the Violet Mansion to personally ask Hayate if he indeed is a guy or just a girl that loves crossdressing. But when she got there, nobody is around expect Maria whom she asks the question that has been bothering her. After Maria speculated the situation, she suggested to Ruka that she should personally ask the question to Hayate and decided to give her a Hakuou school uniform so she could personally ask Hayate herself. Ruka arrives at Hakuou academy and is amazed by how big Hakuou is. Along the way, she is hit by Izumi who is covered in ink and gets her all dirty. Izumi, who saw that Ruka has also been covered in ink, suggested that she better go to the clock tower bath so that they could clean themselves up and change. Much to her surprise, Hayate is also in the bath and this flustered Hayate for Ruka still doesn't know that he is a boy. Thankfully, the milky water seemed to help Hayate hide his whole body so Ruka won't recognize that he is a boy. Ruka, after seeing Hayate, became happy that they met without much of a hassle and decided to also get in the bath. Without hesitation, Hayate moved away from Ruka as she was about to get in the bath. However, he wasn't able to completely get away with it by just that. Ruka then, approached Hayate while he was thinking what to do and fingers his back commenting how amazing Hayate's skin was. Afterwards, Ruka takes off the towel covering her body and revealing the front of her body while stating on a side note that, it is important to keep their skin beautiful. After Hayate realizes that he couldn't continue lying to her anymore, he makes an attempt to tell Ruka the truth but is confronted by a stunned Izumi as she sees Hayate who is in the same bath as Ruka. This made Izumi scream out loud and inadvertently revealing Hayate's true gender. Ruka who was shocked from the revelation, passed out in the bath. Realization that Hayate is a Guy Ruka later wakes up in the school infirmary still confused from earlier,(In Chapter 326) She questions Hayate about his gender but is interrupted by Risa and Miki who accuse him of crossdressing in order to see other girls naked. Feeling embarrassed by the truth Ruka is called to work and leaves. Later at work she is scolded by Atsumari for spacing out while on stage then reminds her of the debt her parents left her with. Later thinking to herself about her parents debt. Ruka passes by two thugs who harass her after recognizing her. After running away from them, She is saved by Hayate from almost being hit by a truck. Afterwards Hayate apologizes to her for lying to her, Ruka agrees to forgive him only if he'd grant one of her wishes one day, with a smile on his face he tells her that he'll do it even if it costs him his life, touched by his words Ruka agrees to trust him again. Preparation for Comisun Later after being asked by Hayate, Ruka visits Violet mansion to help Nagi with her doujinshi. Seeing that Nagi was nervious being with her, Ruka pulls out a PSP and offers to play Monster Hunter with her. After opening up with each other, Ruka tells her dream to Nagi about wanting to be a Mangaka that sells a trillion copies, Seeing that they have more in common, Nagi agrees to let her help with her doujinshi. After working very late then witnessing Hayate take Nagi to her futon Ruka asks him if she rented a room there would he treat her as good as that, after being told that he'd do his best for her but Nagi was a bit of a special case, upon hearing those words Ruka goes back to work on Nagi's doujinshi with a disappointed look on her face. Comisun Arc As Comisun draws near, Ruka gets help from Hinagiku on coming up with an ideal Manga for readers to sell. At the Comisun itself, Hayate and Hinagiku help her sell her manga. All 30 copies sell out within the hour. Later she went to the Tokyo Big Sight where she met Nagi. Over there Nagi declares that she would overtake her at the doujinshi event going to be held there 2 months from then, to which she replies that she won't let her do so and would leave (Nagi) her behind instead. Intro to her background In the recent Chapter 362, more about Ruka's past is reviewed and how she adopted the "flying dolphin" moniker for her manga. Ruka was raised to be an artist to fulfill her parents ambition and make it big time. However they went broke by investing in her and finally left her along with the bill when she got a contract by a major backing office. Although she was trained since young to become an artist, her dream was still in drawing manga and she would do so during her limited freetime. Moving into the Violet Mansion After being found out about the doujinshi she sold at Comisun. her manager Atsumari bans Ruka from drawing anymore doujinshi. With Natsucomi drawing nearer and wanting to focus more on her manga, Ruka left her apartment after skipping out on her job and sought to live in the Violet Mansion for the time being. It is revealed she has feelings for Hayate as well, When she asked Ayumu whether Hayate would become her boyfriend if she confessed her feelings to him. Later, after noticing that everyone is working on their summer vacation homework and then revealing to Maria that she doesn't go to school in order to focus on her job as an idol, Ruka realizes that she casted aside many things in order to become an idol and now shes done the same to her job in order to focus on her doujinshi, Later in night with the thoughts of her debt and failure on her mind, Ruka begins to cough up blood. A few days later after writing a bucket list and conversing with Nagi and Chiharu, Hayate receives a phone call from her manager Atsumari, who reveals to him that Ruka suffers from Gastritis due to all the stress shes been through, Hayate asks Ruka about her health and slips up and tells him that shes been coughing up blood for the past 2-3 days, Concerned about her answer, Hayate takes Ruka to the hospital were he is advised by the doctor to take her to a calm place like a beautiful forest with a stream where she can rest. Resting at the Rainbow Village After being recommended of "that place" by Maria and Nagi, Isumi takes Hayate, Ruka, Chiharu and Ayumu to the birth place of the Saginomiya family The Rainbow Village much to their skepticism. Wanting to continue working on her doujinshi, Hayate takes away her storyboard for her doujinshi and asks her if shes ever actually taken a proper break before. After answering his question and then being reassured by him that the world wouldn't leave her behind if she took a break, Ruka tells him that he too is like her and has been working his whole life and asks him to take a break from being a butler. Still doubting that they were lead to the right place Chiharu, Ayumu and Isumi search for the real Rainbow Village leaving Hayate and Ruka behind. Both unable to relax due to the calmness of nature, Ruka tries to persuade Hayate into working so she can work on her doujinshi before getting caught in a sudden downpour. Taking shelter inside the cabin that Isumi lead them to earlier, Ruka asks Hayate on why he became a butler. She then listens to his story about how he was sold to the Yakuza after being abandoned by his parents and how he was saved by Nagi when she took on his debt with her pocket money. After seeing Hayate smile once again, Ruka reflects on her feelings for him then calls his name before catching him off guard by kissing him. Afterwards Ruka confesses her feelings to Hayate and asks if he'll become her boyfriend before coughing up blood. After resting for awhile, Ruka asks Hayate if he had an answer to her question from before. Hayate then tells her'' "I'm only interested in 2-D girls,"'' (which he used before on Ayumu). Unable to fool her, Ruka asks Hayate for his real reason to which he tells her that he is a butler and there is a girl that he must protect so he cannot be her boyfriend or anyone else's either. After hearing his reason, Ruka offers to help pay off his debt along with hers before proclaiming her love for him once again. Abilities Ruka is talented at drawing, having drawn the doujinshi Nagi and Chiharu were selling at the doujinshi convention under the pen name, Fly Dolphin. She is also a popular idol, being able to sing and dance at the same time, and has many fans. Trivia *Ruka sang the opening song for the movie, Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth. Her appearance in the movie is limited to singing the opening song as well an additional scene (added in the Heaven is a Place on Earth +99 edition). She is not part of the actual movie plot. *It is revealed in Chapter 362 that Ruka's pen name Fly Dolphin was originally the name of the performance office her parents used to own. *It was also revealed in the same chapter, that Ruka was abandoned by her parents the very same day as Hayate was. Navigation Ruka Suirenji Ruka Suirenji